Siren
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: My view on how Beck and Jade met and started dating. The things Beck finds out about Jade, and why she is the way she is. He is the only one willing to understand, and help. Rated M for possible future chapters...Only if you R&R, and help me out :
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is another one of my views on how Beck and Jade met. Please read, review, and all that jazz! Thanks guys!

SUMMARY: My view on how Beck and Jade met and started dating. The things Beck finds out about Jade, and why she is the way she is. He is the only one willing to understand, and help.

BECK

I looked at my watch. 6:42 PM. God, and it's dark outside already?

I had to stay late after rehearsal to run lines with the director of the play I was about to star in, Paper Planes. It was a play about a boy finding a treasure and fulfilling his dreams. I wanted to be perfect.

I walked out of Hollywood Arts, and was immediately shocked by the cold air. It was January, and even in LA we have our rare cold days. I was glad I had decided to wear my big, warm jacket.

I walked down the stairs, and that's when I saw her.

She was sitting on the second step, with her head against the concrete railing. Her brown hair with the blue streaks fell in waves down past the small of her back. Her pale skin that was even paler in the cold. She was wearing black leggings, and a plain black shirt with one shoulder peeking out.

Of course I knew her. Jade West. Highly Popular, as well as Highly Intimidating. I had never actually talked to her, but I had seen her around, and we had a few mutual friends. I had always noticed how pretty she was, though that was it, just noticing.

Right now she was freezing.

She had her arms crossed, and was shivering. I walked down a few more steps. She immediately uncrossed her arms, and stopped shivering when she heard me.

"Hey," I said, stopping on her step, and looking down at her. She had a small piercing in her eyebrow. That was new. "Jade, right?" I asked, pointing at her.

"Yep," She said, looking up at me, "And you're Beck, Cat's friend."

"That's me," I said, sitting down next to her, "Hey, aren't you cold?"

"No, It feels great out here," She said. I could tell she was lying. I noticed that she used no emotion in any of her sentences. She wanted no one to know how she felt.

I took my jacket off, and put it on her shoulders. She didn't put it on, but she didn't shrug it off either. She just let it sit there, and didn't move, "Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I had detention, and now I am waiting on my dad," She said simply.

"Detention ends at five," I said in disbelief.

"You're right," She said, as though I had just answered the Million Dollar Question.

"So, you have been sitting out here for almost two hours?"

"Yep," Was all she said.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home, before you catch Pneumonia," I said, standing.

"It's cool," She said, looking off in the other direction, as if I were completely uninteresting.

"There was no option," I said, and that made her look up at me. No one ever dared to talk to Jade like that. She stared at me a minute, and finally stood.

That's when the real Jade first came out. It was only there for a second. She looked innocent, and hurt, and completely real. That's when I knew Jade wasn't a bitch, she was hiding something deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please R&R, and I would love to hear your opinion on how this story should go, so please let me know!

JADE

"Aren't you only fifteen?" I asked Beck , as I followed him to his truck.

"Yeah, and?" He asked, completely clueless.

"You don't have a license, driving is illegal."

"You're not gonna tell are you?" He said sarcastically with a smile playing on his lips. Man he was cute, though I would never in a million years tell anyone that. I have always known who Beck was. He's popular, hangs out with Cat, and in my first hour class. I have not always known Beck was cute and funny, though.

"Well, no," I said as we arrived at his truck. It was an old, beat up red thing that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. He opened the passenger door, and gestured for me to get in. I just looked at him like he was completely insane for a second, then sighed and got in.

He walked over to the other side, got in and started it up. Foster The People was playing on the radio as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

I was so mad at my dad for forgetting to pick me up again. I hardly had anything to do with him anymore since mom died last summer. He immersed himself in work, leaving me and my little brother, Jimmy, to fend for ourselves. When he was around, it wasn't pleasant. He always was rude, judging, and had nothing nice to say.

"You like Foster The People?" Beck asked me. I realized I was tapping my foot, and stopped. That was uncool.

"Yep," I said. I looked around, and realized we were stuck in traffic. Great, this was going to be a long, agonizing car ride.

"Me too," He said, then added, "Where am I headed anyway?"

"Harrington Hills," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me, then said nothing.

"I'm not a snob just because I live in Harrington Hills, you know," I said.

He gave me a confused look, "I never said-," he started.

"I could tell by the look on your face," I said, looking out the window.

"I don't think you're a snob, Jade," He said, sincerely. That caused me to look over at him. He looked sincere, too.

I didn't say anything. He changed the subject, "Why did you get detention, anyway?"

"I stole Lane's lotion," I said.

He busted up laughing, even though I was serious, "But why?" He asked, through his laughs.

"It smelled good," I said, completely serious again.

"That's ridiculous," He said, laughing some more. I smiled a little. He was right, it was ridiculous. We sat in silence for a moment, and then Beck randomly asked, "What's your favorite band?"

"FTSK, and if you ask me what FTSK is, you might as well pull this truck over, and-," I was interrupted.

"Forever The Sickest Kids, duh," He said, and reached over in front of me, and opened the glove box, and pulled out what appeared to be a burnt disc, with drawings all over it in sharpie. He popped it in the CD player, and the opening chords to FTSK's song "Whoa Oh" started up.

_I candy coat and cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath_

_It's been a long time._

_It's been a long time._

_A thousand faces lookin' up at me_

_Hands are pointed to the ceiling_

_Oh What a feeling_

I listened intently, and the next lyrics didn't come, and then it hit me. This isn't FTSK. Beck seemed to have noticed the confused look on my face, because he paused it and said, "It's me… singing , you know, it's kind of dumb, Andre Harris, and Robbie Shapiro, we kind of started this band, and stuff, we don't have a name, and this song isn't complete, because we kind of wanted to make it a duet, with a girl, and-"

"Shut up, a second," I said, and then restarted the song.

_I candy coat and cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath_

_It's been a long time._

_It's been a long time._

_A thousand faces lookin' up at me_

_Hands are pointed to the ceiling_

_Oh What a feeling_

"I've got friends in highly low places," I sang along with the music.

_I'll stand up push it, and push it up, can't afford to lose now_

"I've got friends in highly low places."

_I'll go inside when I wanna party, grab a girl and dance. _

"Don't touch me."

That's when Beck paused the CD again.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So hi, I decided to incorporate a lot of songs, and lyrics that I enjoy into the story, because…Well, you'll see (: Give me your ideas please!

BECK

Damn, Jade was a good singer. We had been looking for a good voice to sing the other end, and make it a duet, maybe even join the band, but we had gave up. Now that I hear Jade, I know she is perfect. She is amazing.

"Jade, you have to be in our band," I said, after pausing the track.

"No thanks," She said, simply. I was kind of shocked. Not to sound egotistical or anything, but most any girl at HA would jump on that chance, if it were given to them.

"Jade, What?" I asked.

"I said, No," She repeated, harshly. Crap, Crap, Crap. We need her. What do I have that she would want? Money? No. Charm? That's obviously not working. Then it clicked, I knew.

I took my eyes off of the unmoving traffic for a second, and then turned to her, "If you sing in our band, I will be your personal chauffeur, any time, day or night. I will pick you up, and take you to school, I will take you home after school, I'll take you anywhere, at any time."

She stared into my eyes a second, as if she were pondering this, and then she said, "Deal," and stuck out her hand.  
>I shook it, knowing this was the start of a beautiful friendship.<p>

…

The next day the band stayed afterschool to practice in Sikowitz's room. Robbie was setting up his drums (which he surprisingly played good), and Andre his piano, when I realized Jade was not here.

I had told the guys that I had found a girl, and we were going to have her sing Fingerprints today, and see what they think. I hadn't told them it was the intimidating, reputation ruining, Jade.

We had chosen Fingerprints by Katy Perry to have all the girls audition for our band. We had planned on making it the first song they record if chosen into the band. I knew Jade was perfect, now hopefully the guys could see past the scary exterior.

I walked the now empty halls of Hollywood Arts, trying to find her, when I heard singing.

"Oh, I won't settle, No,

Oh, I can't settle,

I wanna break the mold,

Wanna break the stereotype... Nonono, Jade, come on…"

I heard her correct herself, and opened the door to the janitors closet where I heard her voice from. She was sitting on the floor, in the dark, with her eyes closed. They immediately opened when the door squeaked. I gave her a smile.

"You ready?" I asked, holding out a hand to help her up. She ignored it, and got up herself. She didn't say anything, and walked past me, right to Sikowitz's classroom. I followed her, and when she walked in, Andre, and Robbie stared at her, seeming to pause in time.

This might be harder than I thought.


End file.
